Bloody Camilla Flower
by Zellie Jackson
Summary: Ok so as you know if you read 'Vampire Soul Eater'. You understand the plot. So now Tsubaki, Soul, and Me are going to find this wizard named Kishan so he can help me create a cure for Tsubaki. But what seems to be a simple journey turns into a life or death situation that may cost one of the trio their life. This journey may make or break the strongest of bonds ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Camilla Flower**

**Hey! Sorry I took so long to make the sequel to "Vampire Soul Eater"! I've just been so distracted lately and my writing powers haven't been cooperating with me ._. Anyways, here's the first chapter! Oh! When it's typed like this **_**RANDOM LETTERS!**_** That means I'm typing on my laptop in ze story. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THE ONLY CHARACTER I ONLY OWN ZELLIE (MYSELF XD)**

* * *

**Zellie's POV**

I yell, "SOUL! WATCH OUT!" I push him out of the way of a giant shark just as it comes up out of the water and- _"OK STOP! CUT CUT CUT! We need to catch you guys up on what's going on._

"_Who am I you may ask? Well you'll find out later in the story. Right now let's go back to three months ago before all of this happened. Now let's press rewind and head back. Once I think you've been caught up I'll put you back to the present time. Goodbye."_

**Three Months Earlier**

_**Ok so I've been up ALL night long for the past three weeks trying to find a way to help Tsubaki! I STILL haven't found anything yet DX Maybe I'll find something soon! I just HAVE to help Tsubaki-chan become human again! CRAP! Stein's coming to get me! GTG! BYE!**_

I slam my laptop closed as Stein walks in with my breakfast. "Here's breakfast Zellie, how's your search coming along?" "Thanks Stein, and still nothing yet." I sigh, "I'll find a way to help her though. Don't worry!"

"Thank you again for helping Tsubaki." "NO PROBLEM!" I scarf down my food, put my things in my pouch wrapped around my thigh and run out of the room to find Soul and Tsubaki. I run into the little studio that Stein had made for them a couple of weeks ago. I stop and blush cause I just walked in on them kissing, I cover my eyes, turn around, and walk out of the room.

I sit outside the door and just sit there blushing cause of what I've just seen. Then I stand up and knock on the door after I stop blushing. I hear Tsubaki say, "Come in!" I walk in and sit across from them. Tsubaki moves to get up off of Soul's lap, but like I've noticed from my three weeks of living here, he becomes stubborn and tightens his grip around her waist forcing her to stay on his lap.

I reach down to my pouch and pull a **HUGE** spell book out of my tiny pouch that holds all of my things, who would've guessed that black holes would make wonderful storage spaces! I set the book down on the table, and they know I've got news about my search for a cure for Tsubaki. Soul leans forward and says, "Did you find a cure?!" I sigh and shake my head. He groans and buries his face in the crook of Tsubaki's shoulder and neck.

I open my spell book to the wizards section. I look at them and say, "I didn't find a spell to get Tsubaki back to normal but I **DID** find someone who could give us the cure." When I say that Soul and Tsubaki perk up and look at me grinning like two Cheshire cats. I giggle and say, "His name's Kishan, he's an expert in making cures for supernatural creatures or people that were cursed. So if we find him, we can have him make a cure for Tsubaki that will make her a regular weapon again!"

"Zellie thank you so much!" "Your welcome Tsubaki." Tsubaki manages to get up off of Soul's lap and comes over to me. I watch her and next thing I know I'm being hugged by her. I smile and hug her back.

"Well you guys, we can go find him, but…" Soul looks at me confused, "But what?" "He lives somewhere in the Himalayan mountains." "WHAT?!" Tsubaki lets go of me and hugs Soul, "Calm down love."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HIMALAYAN MOUNTAINS!" "Simple love, we'll just go there together, with Zellie's magic we'll be able to find him in no time." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Fine." I smile, "Than pack your things! We're leaving for the Himalayans!"

* * *

**HEYO! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Bloody Camilla Flower", Idk how long it will take me to write the next chapter. Oh well we'll just have to wait and find out. Well please comment and tell me who you think the mystery person at the beginning of the story is. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol who would've thought me playing in the snow with my nine year old brother (we were sledding (I almost died 0-0) and than we built a snowdog XD Soul: Hey! We are going to the Himalayas... Me: So? Soul: -_- Tsubaki: Um Zellie-chan I think what Soul means is that there's snow in the Himalayas so the snow you played in today might have just helped you set the beginning of the chapter... Me: AIGHT! LET'S GO XD Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters, I only own myself, Kishan, and any random character that I make up along the way.**

* * *

_Zellie: LET'S GET THIS STORY ROLLING LADIES! WE GOTTA SKIP THE TRAVEL THROUGH THE HIMALAYAN MOUNTAINS CAUSE I LAZY...AND COLD!_

_Kishan: HAHAHA NO! YOU WILL DO THE DETAILS YOUNG LADY!_

_Z: YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! TIS MY STORY MOTHER FRICKER!_

_K: *Snaps fingers and makes Zellie start typing up the travel through the Himalayan Mountains._

_Z: CURSE YOU KISHAN!_

_K: JUST START THE STORY!_

* * *

I climb off the plane and grip Soul's arm. True I may be a witch, but I _**NEVER**_ fly, unless I absolutely have to. I prefer traveling by boat but since we're on a 'time consuming' mission according to Soul we took the plane. Soul helps me steady myself as Tsubaki walks off the plane. "Are you alright Zellie-chan?" I nod even though I feel like I accidentally cast a spell that backfired on me and made me as sick as a dog. She looks at me worriedly and says, "You look pale... Maybe we should go back to Death City."

At the thought of going back on a plane I exclaim, "NO!" I let go of Soul and book it to the luggage area determined to get as far from an airplane as possible. After getting our luggage we catch a cab and head to my friend's castle. I look through what I've written down so far and start to type. As an author I have to write all of this down! PEOPLE NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE WORLD WHETHER THEY BELIEVE IT OR NOT DANGIT! I feel someone nudge me gently and I look up from the computer and see Soul looking down at me with his ruby red eyes.

"What do you want Evans?" He glares at me and says through gritted teeth, "Don't call me Evans!" I hear Tsubaki sigh cause lately me and Soul have been getting on each others nerves easily. Honestly I didn't think traveling with THE Soul Eater Evans would be this annoying... Guess that means Black*Star's ten times worse... Great... "Sorry, what do you want?" He points out the window to me and says, "Is that the place?" I turn my head and see a giant castle that's painted black. It looks rather welcoming...For vampires...

I smile and say, "Yep!" After we get out of the taxi I look around. The place hasn't changed much really. The gargoyles are still as menacing as ever staring down at anyone who visits warning them not to harm their home or else you'll be hunted down and killed. Rather delightful. The shingles are all in a perfect row not allowing anything to break into the giant castle. The ivy vines twist around one of the towers splendidly. Looks like he cleaned up for me.

I walk up to the door and just kick it open. I yell, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. STOP HIDING DUDE!" I hear Tsubaki murmer something but I don't catch it cause I'm already inside looking around. One of the knight statues comes to life and walks over to me. It raises it's ax and I hear Tsubaki and Soul yell, "ZELLIE MOVE!" I ignore them and just stand there.

The statue of armor drops the ax and gives me a hug. It laughs and says, "Welcome back Lady Zellie. Lord Eivexst has missed you. He will be glad that you've come to visit." "Haha ya sorry I didn't come visit sooner Raphaell. I got caught up with something." "Hm?" I whisper everything to him and he nods understandingly since he's under a curse also. He turns to Soul and Tsubaki still hugging me and says, "Lady Tsubaki I understand how you feel, I too am under a curse." Tsubaki looks at him sympathetically and says, "Oh you poor man."

If you could see Raphaell's face I'm sure he'd be smiling. "Oh no it's alright, I don't mind it." He sets me down and moves out of the way as a dark figure emerges from the shadows. I smile and walk towards the figure. It opens it's arms welcomingly. I break into a run and jump into the figure's arms. "Haha hey Zel." "Hey Eivexst."

* * *

**Surprised ya didn't I Eivexst :3 I decided to put you in my story cause you've supported me so much! Thanks! I may add other people who read this story and comment, just cause I appreciate the awesome comments y'all are giving me. I'm so sorry if I update slowly. I'm kinda sick... Soul: KINDA?! YOU CALL HAVING STREP THROAT BEING KINDA SICK?! Me: Ok ya kinda sick is an understatement. I AM sick. Well comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't been on! I've had such horrible family problems. Soul: Zellie's also leaving us for a week to go on a mission trip! HOW DARE YOU ZELLIE?! Me: Shut up Soul! I'm gonna be helping others so you can get over it! Soul: fine .-. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Soul Eater, I only own myself, Raphaell, Eivexst, Kishan, and whatever characters I make up XP**

* * *

Eivexst turns to Tsubaki and Soul, "Hello there, who are you?" "I'm Tsubaki and this is Soul. We're friends of Zellie." He nods and bows, "Welcome to my castle but may I ask what brings you all here? It's unusual for Zellie to be here during spring. She usually comes here during winter and summer." I look up at him, "I can answer that one, my friend Tsubaki is under a curse, and we're here to see Kishan so he can help cure her." "Kishan? Your old teacher? I thought you hated him." "Er... Ya... I still do but this is to help a friend so I'm willing to deal with my teacher for Tsubaki-chan." Tsubaki hugs me, "Zellie we don't have to go if you hate your teacher." "No no it's ok I wanna help you. So Eivexst is it ok if I borrow Raphaell for this trip?" "Sure, do you need to summon anything?"

"Yes! I need to summon Cosmic! BRB!" I run off and go to the tower that's covered in vines and start the summoning ritual. After a few minutes there's a loud roar that shakes the entire castle, I hear Soul yell, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" "Zellie's summoning Cosmic, don't worry Tsubaki and Soul, the summoning ritual is going to end soon." I smile and keep speaking in latin as a dragon appears in the sky, it looks like a chinese dragon but instead of having the same colors as one, it's body looks like it's the night sky with millions of stars in it, every now and then one of the planets or the sun would pass over it's body. That dragon is the Cosmic dragon, hince his name being Cosmic, he's also the last of the Cosmic dragons. I was lucky enough to find Cosmic when he was just an egg so I raised him and now he's like my pet but I think of him as a friend that I will protect with my life.

Cosmic flies in through the window of the tower and lands in front of me. He then leans his head down towards me as Soul and Tsubaki enter the room. "ZELLIE!" Cosmic nuzzles me and nibbles at my arm playfully, I giggle and hug him around the neck, "Cosmic! My baby boy how have you been?" "I've been fine mother, I wish you would've summoned me sooner I missed you so much." "Wait... MOTHER?! BABY BOY?! ZELLIE WTF?!" I turn to Soul and stick my tongue out at him, "I raised Cosmic from an egg so I'm technically his mother. So hush Evans or else I'll let Cosmic chew on your head!" He backs up and stares at me like I'm a demon, that's right Soul! Fear the witches XD Cosmic nudges me with his head and I hold out my right arm to him.

I mumble a few words in latin then Cosmic touches his nose to my middle finger, once he does this he starts to twist around my finger and up my arm, soon his entire body is wrapped around my right arm and his head rests right on my collar bone. It's pretty cool cause it looks like he's a tattoo but he can still move and stuff, it's fun cause it freaks people out. Soul looks at my arm and then back up at me. "Ok I've got what I need, we can go whenever you guys want." Eivexst frowns and wraps his arms around my waist, "Y'all are going already? But you just got here!" "Sorry Eivexst but we've gotta start heading toward Kishan. You know it takes at least a month or two to get to him."

"Yes... Alright, well good luck and if you get in any trouble you know you can just call me." "Ok I promise. Bye dude." I give him a quick hug then me, Tsubaki, Soul, and Raphaell are off on our journey to Kishan. God I hate that guy but it can't be helped...

* * *

**No promises that I'll get chapter four typed up before I go to camp. Sorry guys/girls, well enjoy, and no hating! THX!**


End file.
